Forever Autumn
by Hailstones
Summary: When Max goes into a coma and loses her memory, what will the flock do? Rated T just in case.


Okay, I posted this on the Maximum Ride forum and a lot of people liked it. Its a little time warpy. That didn't make sense. But anyway, Flashbacks are in itialics.

Tell me how you like it...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does.**

**Another Disclaimer: I do not own the song Forever Autumn, etheir. Justin Hayward does.**

**Forever Autumn; Chapter one; Dying.**

"Fang?" I called out weakly.

**BANG.**

_"Did you know it wasn't me, the other Max?" I asked. "Yeah." "When?" "Right away." "How?" I persisted. "We look identical. She even had identical scars and scratches. She was wearing my clothes. How could you tell us apart?" He turned to me and grinned, making my world brighter. "She offered to cook breakfast." A second later we were laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes all over again. Fang and I leaned against each other and laughed and laughed, unable to speak, for the longest time._

"Iggy?" I called, more frantically now.

**BANG.**

_His face was contorted with rage, and he swept one hand down and picked up a chunk of asphalt. Whirling, he threw it against a glass storefront, where it shattered a big plate-glass window. Immediately alarms went off. "Uh-oh," Iggy muttered. "Lets split," Fang said. Angel, The Gasman, and Nudge took off. Total jumped into my arms, and I zipped him into my jacket. "No," said Iggy, and I skidded to a halt. "What? Come on, Iggy," I said. "The alarms going off." "I know. I'm not deaf, too," Iggy said bitterly. "I don't care. Let them find me, take me now. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters." And, to my horrer, he sat down on the curb. I heard police car sirens wailing towards us. "Iggy, lets go, get up," Fang said. "Give me one good reason," Iggy said,dropping his head into his hands. I tossed Total to Fang, and the dog yipped, startled, as Fang grabbed him. "You guys go," I ordered. Fang took off, but the flock stayed nearby, hovering. The police sirens where getting closer. I leaned down. "Listen, Iggy," I said tensely. "I'm sorry about tonight. I know how disappointed you are. We're all disappointed. And I'm sorry your blind. I remember when you weren't, and I cant even imagine what its like to lose that. I'm sorry we're mutant bird kids, I'm sorry we don't have parents. I'm sorry we have erasers and people trying to kill us all the time. "But if you think I'm going to let you give up on us now, you've got another thing coming. Yes, you're a blind mutant freak, but you're my blind mutant freak, and your coming with me, now, you're coming with us right now, or I swear I'll kick your skinny white ass from here to the middle of next week." Iggy raised his head. Flashes of light told me the cops were almost on top of us. "Iggy, I need you," I said urgently. "I love you, I need all of you, all five of you, to feel whole myself. Now get up, before I kill you." Iggy stood. "Well, when you put it that way…"_

I took a deep, shaky breath, "Nudge?" My voice was coated in fear.

**BANG.**

_"I'm thankful for food and my brothers and sisters." said Nudge. "And I'm thankful I have big brown eyes and long lashes. I'm thankful that we could stay here for a while. I'm thankful for MTV. And gummy worms."_

"Anyone?" I screeched.

**BANG.**

_After our insane laughter died down, I relaxed, enjoying the comfortable silence. "So.." Fang started, shattering the comfortable silence like he'd thrown a hammer into a window. "Where we headin'? He asked, showing no sign that he'd ever even laughed in his life. Think, Think, Think. I begged myself. I had no idea where we were going next, but I knew it had to be somewhere far away from here. "Max?" Fang asked, after I'd been silent for a while. "I don't know." I blurted out, then mentally slapped myself. He sighed. "What about the island idea?" I turned to look at him. That hadn't even crossed my mind. "Yeah, okay." I agreed, not knowing how were supposed to find an uncharted island. I guess we'll blow up that bridge when we come to it. There was another silence, but this one was awkward, before he spoke again. "Max?" "Mmhhmm?" I asked. He took a deep breath, looking uncomfortable. What is with him? I thought distantly. You know exactly what it is. The voice cooed in my ear, almost mockingly. Shut up, no one asked you. "Max.. I-" He paused, turning to look me in the eyes. "I just wanted to tell you-" "What's for breakfast?" Nudge interrupted._

"Is anyone there?" I was screaming frantically now. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed help. Bad.

**BANG.**

_"Missed me?" Ari asked, vemon dripping from his words. "Like a slow healing scab." I shot back. This, being Ari, lunged at me, like he'd never been so insulted in his life. I easily dodged, and reared my fist back to punch him in the nose, hearing a satisfying crack. He growled and pulled at a -you guessed it- gun. Per-fect. He pressed it to my temple, and I heard a 'click'. "Hmm.." He thought to himself. "Now, I could shoot you, and tell Jeb it was an accident." He chuckled, as if this was some brilliant plan. "Or, I could take you back to the school and torture you there. But, your losers of a flock could come rescue you." He paused before finishing. "So I think I'll just shoot you." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him start to pull the trigger, and I shot up in the air as fast as I could, and heard a loud BANG, and Angel screech "Max!" Before the world went black._

Beep.

Max?

Beep.

Coma

Beep.

Sleep

Beep

Dead

Beep

Wings

Beep

Nick

Beep

Months

Beep

Bullet

Beep

I'm so sorry.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

There was a blinding white light, before it was dark again. I felt a calm breeze blow and opened my eyes. Where am I? I saw blue sky. I'd never seen anything so blue in my entire life. I stood weakly and surveyed my surroundings. Oh, my god. It was so gorgeous, it almost hurt my eyes. I was in a meadow, and it was filled with flowers, all different kinds. Yeah, I don't know the names of flowers, when your on the run every moment of your life, you find that kind of info kinda useless. The trees were red and orange. It looked like the picture perfect fall. The grass was still green, and it wasn't too hot, and it wasn't too cold. It was perfect. The trees flowed in the slight breeze, making leaves fall to the ground like red and orange snow. I was snapped out of my thoughts by realization. I. Am. Dead. Theres no other explanation for this place. It was to perfect and pure to be on earth. But instead of being sad or anything, I'd never been so happy in my life. I knew, somehow that the flock was completely safe. Somehow I cant explain. It was too perfect to believe. "Forever Autumn." A voice cooed from behind me. The voice was amazing. Beautiful. It sounded like church bells and howling wolves at the same time. I whirled, to see a small girl, about seven, with long dark red, curly hair, down to her waist, and blue eyes. She smiled sweetly, and I couldn't help but smiling back. "Where am I?" I asked. "Heaven." She said simply. Wow. Bird kids go to heaven? "Yup." She said. She must be able to read minds. "Are they safe. The flock?" I asked. "Yes, Max." She said. I nodded, walking over and leaning against a tree. The little girl sat next to me. There was a silence, before she frowned. "You're gonna have to go." She said. I shot my gaze in her direction, disappointment clear in my eyes. "What? Why?" "They're restarting your heart." She said. There was sadness in her eyes, too. "Oh." I said. "I'm sorry." I told her, not really knowing what to say. "Its okay. You need them. They need you." She said sweetly. Everything started to fade. "Who are you?" I asked quickly. "God, silly!" She said, and everything went black and a song played clearly in my head.

_The summer is fading as the year grows old._

_ And darker days are drawing near_

_ The winter winds will be much cooler._

_ Now your not here._

_ I watch the birds fly south across the autumn sky._

_ And one by one they dissapear._

_ I wish that I was flying with them._

_ Now you're not here._

_ Like the sun through the trees you came to love me._

_ Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away._

_ 'Cause you're not here._

_ Like the sun the sun through the trees you came to love me._

_ Like a leaf on a breeze you blew away._

_ Through the autumns golden down we used to kick our way._

_ You always loved this time of year._

_ Those fallen leaves lie understusterbed now._

_ 'Cause your not here._


End file.
